


My Demons

by blackheart4eva



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, starset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheart4eva/pseuds/blackheart4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "My Demons" by Starset<br/>My first work (ever!) so please give me feedback!<br/>Based on BEFORE Carlos gets trapped...... :'(</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Demons

**Mayday! Mayday!**  
 **The ship is slowly sinking**  
 **They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

Cecil clutched his head as more images and memories came flooding through his brain. His screams echo back in the small recording booth. 

"Help me, please!" The only reply is the slight shift in his usually still tattoos. 

**They're all around me,**  
 **Circling like vultures**

His pleads grew louder as another wave of crippling pain flowed through him, leaving his body writhing on the ground. Hair gripped tightly in his hands to he tried to calm down.

"Carlos... please!"

**They wanna break me and wash away my colors**  
 **Wash away my colors**

His tattoos gave another lurch as wave after wave of agony contorted his body and his screams grew louder. Breathing erratic, he reached for his phone, desperate for a voice instead of the silence surrounding him.

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**  
 **'Kay, Okay, Okay**

His fingers shook as he typed out the numbers, the memorized order coming back in a rush. He typed them before more panic took over and he forgot his solace.

**We are one in the same**  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**  
 **'Way, away, away**  
 **Save me if I become**  
 **My demons**

" _Hello? Cecil?_ "

"Carlos... please..."

" _Cecil? What's going on? Are you okay?_ "

"Carlos I need you, please..."

" _Alright, hang in there Cecil. I'll be there as soon as I can- sorry Clark, I need to go._ " Cecil brought the phone closer, agony making him fear he would break it in his grip.

"Don't go, Carlos... Stay, I need you."

" _I'm not going anywhere, where are you?_ "

"Work... booth"

" _Alright, I'm on my way, keep talking to me Cecil_ "

**I cannot stop this sickness taking over**  
 **It takes control and drags me into nowhere**  
 **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**

"Carlos?"

" _I'm nearly there, keep talking Cecil._ "

"I'm... I'm scared"

" _I'm just pulling into the lot, okay?_ "

"Please hurry" He gripped the phone tighter, tears falling as more pain overcame his body. Tattoos writhed and twisted, making him scratch mercilessly in the hopes to pull them from his skin.

**I know you're watching,**  
 **I can feel you out there**

"Cecil!" Footsteps disturbed the sounds of whimpering and sobs and Cecil looked from his position on the floor. "Oh my Glow Cloud, Cecil... what's going on?"

"Help me Carlos, I don't know..." More sobs wrecked his body and his scratching became clawing in an attempt to stop the pain and sensations.

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**  
 **'Kay, Okay, Okay**  
 **We are one in the same**  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**  
 **'Way, away, away**  
 **Save me if I become**  
 **My demons**

"Cecil!" Carlos grabbed his hands and pulled them to his own chest, searching his boyfriends tear-stained face. "I'm right here Cecil, now you need to tell me what is going on." He didn't like getting rough and serious with Cecil but he couldn't think of anything else to do, he needed science and logic to choose what to do next.

"They- they started moving, Carlos... They moved and it hurt! They are still moving, writhing and crawling under my skin... Get them out of me!" Cecil tugged ruthlessly to get his hands out of the tight grip and more pain washed over his body in a flood, his tattoos blinking and wriggling.

**Take me over the walls below**  
 **Fly forever**  
 **Don't let me go**

Carlos hovered one hand over Cecil's arm, keeping a tight grip on the radio hosts wrists to stop him from harming himself.

"Carlos, stop! What are you doing? Don't touch them!"

"It's okay, Cecil, I'm not going to touch them. You need to trust me alright?"

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"I'm a scientist, Cecil.... Scientists are always fine. Now, let me see them so I can try to help you." Reluctantly, Cecil stopped twisting from Carlos and took slightly slower breaths, still twitching and sobbing when Carlos got too close.

**I need a savior to heal my pain**  
 **When I become my worst enemy**  
 **The enemy**

Carlos marveled as Cecil's tattoos moved in response to his advances. He finally stopped when Cecil let out a pitiful whine, tugging at Carlos' heart. "Come on Cecil, let's get you home so we can get you calmed down." Picking Cecil up to the best of his abilities, Carlos carried him to the car, being careful to minimize contact where he knew his boyfriends tattoos hid, laying in wait.

  
**Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything okay**  
 **We are one in the same**  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away**

"Carlos..."

"I'm right here"

"Please don't leave"

"I'm not going anywhere" When he didn't get a response, Carlos was relieved to see his boyfriend asleep in the passenger seat.

  
**Take me high and I'll sing**   
**Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**   
**'Kay, Okay, Okay**   
**We are one in the same**   
**Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**   
**'Way, away, away**   
**Save me if I become**   
**My demons**   


"I'm not going to leave you"

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**  
 **'Kay, Okay, Okay**  
 **We are one in the same**  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**  
 **'Way, away, away**  
 **Save me if I become**  
 **My demons**


End file.
